You're Alive?(fairy tail)
by KatValentine1
Summary: Years ago,lucy heartfilia lost her friend,her sister,ryuko heartfilia. They were on a hill,watching the meteor shower,when it e forest they were in had been set on fire,and they tried to make their way out,until they were separated by a burning tree,lucy made it out,but ryuko didn't. what if someone who goes by the name ryuko houka enters the guild?how will lucy react?
1. Prologue

Years ago, lucy heartfilia lost her sister,her friend,ryuko were on a hill, watching a meteor shower, when it happened. The forest where the hill was had been set on fire,and they had tried to make their way out,until they were separated by a burning had made it out,but ryuko didnt. She died on her if,5 years later, on the same day,a mysterious person appears in the fairy tail guild ,who goes by the name ryuko houka. what if she didnt actaully die?how will lucy react?


	2. Chapter 1

*At age 12*  
Ryuko's POV

"Lucy! Come on!" "Coming! Slow down!" I laughed as I ran up the snow-covered hill,lucy,my sister, following. Quite slowly,I might add.

Lucy and I are identical in any way. Opposite body types, personalities, hair, style, basically everything.

As I made it to the top of the hill,lucy was still halfway."I can hear your heavy breathing from up here!"I yell down to her.I see her glare,and start to walk up the hill again.

By the time she got here,I already set out the food and the blanket. She smiles and sits on the blanket,drinking some water.I sit dow,and look up, does the same.

"Come on Come on.."I whisper. After that,I saw a little light shoot across the sky. Soon,more came."wow!"she exclaimed,gasping.I giggle, agreeing.

After a few minutes,the meteor shower ended,and we started to pack we were packing,I smelled something odd...smoke? I looked towards the right,and saw bits of fire coming this way,burning whatever was in its path.

my eyes widen as I drop our stuff,and grab Lucy's arm,running."what are yo-oh my!"she exclaims seeing the fire."RUN!"I yell,pulling her.

we were both running as fast as we can,but the fire was catching up,and fast.I heard a crack coming from the left,and saw a burning tree falling towards up."watch out!"I yell,pushing lucy.

the tree lands between us,and burns my arm."Aah!"I yell,grasping my burnt arm." Ryuko!" Lucy yells,stretching her arm towards me,but the fire on the fallen tree grown taller and more vicious."GO! GO TO FATHER!ILL MEET YOU THERE!" I yell to her.

she nods,crying,and runs towards the house.  
I look around,and saw a narrow escape route from the fire.I ran towards it,but saw the fire was getting to it to. I took in a deep breath,and ran towards the fire. I had gotten through the passage,my clothes burnt and falling off.

soon,I had seen the mansion.I smiled and ran towards it,but a burning tree blocked my way.I was about to turn around,but I felt a burning sensation on my back."a-aaaah!"I scream in had burnt my back,badly. My dress was burnt,and my legs were burnt.I try to run again but I can' like,my body had given up,then and there.I fell to the ground,crying.

I start to doze off. "Lucy,father,mother,I love you..."I said,then was taken in by the darkness for the last time.


	3. Chapter 2

*5 Years later*  
"come on Lucy,get up,please?"I heard my friend,Levi ask me. I shake my head,hiding in my covers more."N-no!" I yell in between sniffles.

"you need to eat lucy!I know today's your sisters birthday-"and death"I mutter."but!you need to get up!Visit her grave!Wish her a happy birthday at least!"she yells at me.

it was silent for a few seconds.I then started to unravel myself from the covers.I get up,and go to the bathroom.I close the door and lock it.I look in the mirror,then sigh.

Messy hair,bags under eyes,makeup smeared from yesterday.I grab the ends of the counter,and cry silently."i-if only we w-watched the m-meteor shower from the r-roof,you would be h-here,with me,a-at fairy tail,n-not just me."I whisper to myself.

I look up against wipe off all of the makeup and tears.I brush my hair,and walk out,to see Levi and erza waiting for me.

"can you guys go so I can Change?"I ask them nod,and leave my room. I go to my drawer,and pick out my usual blue and white shirt,my blue skirt and my matching blue bow.I put part of my hair up like I usually do,and put on my shoes. I look at my drawer mirror once,and grab my celestial keys,and walk out.

erza,Levi and I walk towards the guild in ,Juvia joins stops me,and looks at me."Juvia knows that lucy is sad,and she wonders why."she says. I sigh,and look down."its kind of personal, . "I tell her,and she nods understanding.

we catch up to the others,who just made it to the guild. As we open the doors,Wendy runs to us."have you heard of the new member!?"she asks,and we all shake our heads,confused."oh well master has just taken her to his office,she's really pretty!"she says,then goes back to gray,nastu,Carla,and happy,us following her.

"hey guys!"natsu yells. Everyone smiles and waves,except me.I just look away."lucy,are you okay? "Natsu asks.I don't answer,since I see master makorav standing on the bar."Everyone listen up!"he yells,and everyone stops talking and pays attention to him.

The mysterious girl was beside him,she looks...familiar. she has blueish white hair,electric baby blue eyes,baby blue glasses with little cut off edges on each frame, a tight,short white dress with little fluff on the bottom and on the muffler had 3 stars on the right side of the neck. She has white stocking on and white flats.

she had two boxes on her waist,attached to a loose boxes had one big spike on each one,and electric blue wires coming out of them the the cuffs on her wrists. She also had 3 stars on her chest.

"This,is an observer sent by the magic council. Since our behavior and wreckage of cities, she will watch over us,mostly Maria's team,and depot everything to the council."he tells then turns to her."would you like to introduce yourself."he asks her.

she nods,and steps forward. I heard sighs,so I looked around.I see every guy in the guild have hearts in their eyes,including gray and natsu."Hello."she says in a beautiful guys faint,hearts surrounding their bodies.

"not again."I heard her mutter."as I was name is Houka."she says. I stood there,not .. he eyes then landed on me. She can't be... it's just a coincidence.

"And you are...lucy heartfilia. "She says,smirking,and walks towards me. "Family of ,alive,mother, ,ryuko heartfilia, died from forest fire by mansion from saving you. Am I not correct,Me heartfilia?"She asks.I just stood there,shocked."h-how?"I ask.

She just chuckled,and took off her foreshadowing me hey eyes. You can literally see electric lines moving in them,but how.."because, ,I know everything,about anything."she said harshly,then turned and walked away,sitting in the corner,writing down things,occasionally looking at everything.

Everyone just looked at me,shocked."you have a sister?"they all asked me,one by one.I turned,and ran out of the guild,to the only place where I'm safe...Ryuko's grave.


	4. Chapter 3

Ryuko H.'s POV  
*before she got to the guild*

As I was on my way to the fairy tail guild,I had stopped to get something to eat. I was on my way to the fairy tail guild because the magic council ha sent me,since they had made a mess everywhere they go.

if they make a mess while I'm there,they will be severely punished by me.I will have to report everything I see to them.

after I had ate and payed,I pulled out my letter,and followed the instructions they had given me,and made it to the fairy tail guild

I took a deep breath,and opened the I walked in and to the bar,I heard whispers going all around the guild."is that a new member""never seen her""by the looks of her clothes,she must be pretty important""she's hot,and her clothes are awesome"  
is what I heard while I walked.

I played no attention to them,and sat down at the bar."are you here to become a member of fairy tail?"I heard from my left.I turned,and saw a nice looking young lady with white hair,and a kind smile."no I am not,I am here to speak to master makorav, on behalf of the magic council."I said,pushing up my glasses with my index finger,then glancing at her.

"oh,let me get him,I'll be right I go,what's your name?"She asks me."my name is ryuko houka."I tell nods and goes upstairs.I turned back to the bar,and saw there was a glass of water in front of me."probably from the white haired lady."I mumbled,and drank it.

"so,what's your power,kid?"I heard from next to me.I turned and saw a girl, a little older than me, looking at me."well, 1)I'm not joining, 2)I was sent by the magic council and 3) why don't you find out yourself?"I told her,then bringing out my note pad and pencil.

I looked around,observing the guild."everything seems to be in fighting,just a regular day."I wrote down,and the date next to it."what are ya doing? "She asked me.I sighed,and pushed my glasses up again."they asked me to observe you guys,and report anything you guys destroy,and I get top punish you guys later if you destroy something ."I say,smirking at her by the end.

"oh."is all she said. I chuckled,and looked around once more,then went back to my note taking."HEY YOU!NEW GIRL,FIGHT ME!" Someone yells. I look up,and see a pink haired boy pointing at me. As Soon as our eyes made contact,he blushed.

I look at him,and laugh. Everyone looks at me,confused."I'm not going to join the guild,Natsu dragneel. "I said calmly." Then why are y-wait...how do you know my name!"he says,coming towards me,and lifting me up by my muffler,making my dress go higher up.I heard some whistles,but I ignored it.

I then smirked,and touched his face with my fingernails. He was confused for a second,then was on the floor,spazzing out like crazy,in pain."what did you do to natsu?!"This blue flying cat yells.

_happy,found and raised by natsu dragneel and lisanna. Natsu's exceed_.

"Nothing, sent some electric shockwaves through his body,causing extreme pain and for 3 minutes."I explain to glares at me and flies to help natsu,who is calming down from the Spazzing,but still looks like he's in extreme pain.

"EHEM. Who are you to hurt my children,miss?"I heard from behind me.I looked,and saw the master.

_Master makorav. Master of guild,slowly a grandson named laxus_.

I clear my throat, And push my glasses."I am here on behalf of the magic council."I said loudly,so everyone could here. "Oh,let's go into my office."he said,and leads me upstairs.

*few minutes later*  
"and now they sent me to observe you,do I need to say more?"I said,finishing my shakes his head."no,I get it. You will have to watch natsu's team closely mess up most of the stuff here.

_natsu dragneels of erza scarlet,lucy heartfilia,gray fullbuster,Wendy Marvell,and the two exceeds,Carla and happy._

"Yes sir,I am aware of their recklessness."I tell him."shall we go downstairs to tell everyone else."he asks,and I then leads me downstairs,where it had gotten louder.

As we had gotten downstairs,I see 4 new faces.

_erza scarlet  
lucy heartfilia  
Levi Mcgarden  
Juvia Lockser _

After master makorav has explained asked me to tell them who I I did,I saw freeze at the start of my name.

you see,Lucy's sister had died in a fire,and had saved her before she had died,minutes had never found her body, only parts of the dress she wore,so she is considered deceased.

I smirk at her,and start to walk towards her."Lucy of four, father, alive. mother, deceased, sister,ryuko of a forest fire,and saved you minutes before death,am I not correct?"I ask her.

I can see her tremble ever time I said something about her sister."she had died today,the day of her birthday."  
"h-how?"She asked me,voice trembling.I move closer to her face,and I take of my glasses,showing her my electric blue gasps when she sees them.  
" ,I know everything about anything."I tell her.I o it in my glasses,and walk back towards makorav.

"you have a Sister?" I heard many people ask her that. I then heard the door open,then slam close.I am guessing she left.I leaned on the counter,and smirked.

"that was cruel,ryuko."makorav said,shaking his head.I chuckled and turned at him,tilting my glasses down,looking at him."I was only stating the facts,makorav,there's nothing wrong with stating the facts,is there."I state."it is wrong when you make the person you are saying it to,cry."he said.

"you want me to go check on her,don't you makorav?"I ask him.I see him nod.I sigh,and push up my glasses,then start to walk towards the door."where are YOU going?!"natsu asked me harshly.

"I am going to check on ,dragneel."I sneer at him"why?you obviously hurt her really bad,and she wouldnt want to be found by you,the one who hurt her."he said,defending her"(NALU ACTION)"I am the only one who knows where she is...dragneel."I said,walking out of the guild,to the place she thinks I don't know,her sisters grave.


	5. Chapter 4

Lucy'sPOV

it took me a few minutes,but I had finally got there. I looked around,trying to remember where her grave was. I had remembered when I saw some flowers that I had from a few nights ago.

if you were wondering why was her grave here instead in my old house,it was because she always wanted to come here,to join the guild, with me. I walked to the grave,and stopped in front of it.

_here lies the young ryuko heartfilia.  
may she be forever in our hearts,and we will only help she has joined her mother.  
born:  
died:_

I couldn't see the date she died,since it was smudged,but I know when.I stay silent for a few minutes.I started to think of all of the fun times we could of had together.

she could have been a great part of the team,and she could have even fallen for gray or natsu,since she acted like a mixture of them. _"go!go tell father!I'll meet you there!" _I can still here her words echoing in my head.

"you...you promised,ryuko.."I whispered.I felt tears going down my face at a rapid speed.I looked up at the sky,tears falling,and yelled,"YOU PROMISED RYUKO!"(writer-Chan:like when lucy cried when they were fighting the phantom guild)  
i then collapsed down to the ground,on my knees,sobbing.I held my face in my hand,repeating"you..promised..ryuko."

I had heard footsteps coming this way,but I didn't care,I just thought it was a person visiting their loved one.

I heard the footsteps stop by me,and felt a pat on the back.I stopped crying,and looked was houka. I can't stand to say her first name without crying,so I'll just call her houka.

"wha-what are you d-doing here?"I asked her, sighs,and sits down next to me."Ms. Heartfilia,I did not want to come here, but makorav forced me here,so I am."she told that lifted up my spirit(sarcasm)

"then leave,tell them I'm fine,just,don't be here."I stated to her harshly,and looked at ryukos grave.I didn't hear a single movement,only breathing."well?"I asked her.

"so this is her grave..."she says,ignoring my question."answer me,are you going to leave or not?!"I yelled at her,but,yet again  
she ignored me. "I'm going to tell you a secret,lucy."she said,looking at ryukos grave,

"I know nothing of my past,but you seem are no records of my past,only the present.I know nothing of my family,friends,memories,only the ones I am living in now."she told me.I look at her,confused."why are you telling me this..I thought you hated me."I told her.

I heard her chuckle,and saw her push up her glasses,then look at me."I do not hate you,nor do I like you. I had told you this because I trust you, but I do not at the same you get what I mean?"she asks. I just look at her like she just said she is an alien from planet crazy. "Umm...you lost me at trust."I told her.

she sighs,and gets up,looking away." I told you this to see if I could trust you,and I have a feeling I could.I don't like you,or hate you,so you are an acquaintance."she says,then walks away."wait..hold on I'm coming back with you."I told her,and walked with her.

we started to talk,but I didn't understand half of the words she said,but I had learned more about 's interested in the behavior of monsters(hehe AOT.) And how they react in certain situations,and where they come also j owns almost everything about everyone in the world,except for herself.

I didn't have to tell her anything,since she said she already knew ALOT about me...creepy much? As we got to the guild,we walked in,laughing looked at us weirdly,and she stopped laughing,and walked away.

she went back to stuck-up-b*tch mode."hey houka?"I ask her as she walks turns,and looks at me."Thanks,friend."I say,smiling lightly at her.I see a little smile on her face,but it disappeared as quickly as it came."welcome,Ms. Heartfilia."


End file.
